Don't Feed the Yamis
by Ceres-Firedemon
Summary: Marik leaves his secret stash of sugar food in the fridge. Guess who finds it... WARNING: MARIKKU RULING WORLD... sorta...


Ceres- I wrote this for extra credit for English class. XD I got 6 points added to my final grade for the third quarter! Now my average is a 97! Hehe A+ all the way!!! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but there's no harm in dreaming is there? ^^ By the way, Marik and Marriku lead normal lives like any other normal kid. Also, I'm telling the story, like a narrator. Oh yea, the Ishtar family will be really off character. ^^;; I had no choice but to do so if I wanted this story to be funny.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marikku was like any other average teenager. Okay, so maybe it shouldn't be said as   
  
"average"… More like "maniac" or "mentally unstable" but that's beside the point. So maybe   
  
he's a little too evil and wants to rule the world but… Okay, so there's nothing good about   
  
him but THAT is also beside the point. Anyway, back to the story! Marikku was in his room   
  
making plans for the day he would finally take control of the world. He added the last line   
  
and stood up. Suddenly, he began to laugh manically at the air. If he was in a cartoon,   
  
fire would be burning behind him. Yes, he's "that" evil. He was laughing for three minutes   
  
straight until he heard a loud grumble. He looked down and realized that it was his stomach.   
  
He had been planning his evil scheme for 3 hours straight! He exited the room and passed   
  
Marik's and Ishizu's rooms. Marikku heard loud music from Marik's room and banged on the   
  
door as he yelled "Keep it down! Some of us in the house aren't deaf yet, Marik!"  
  
Marik stuck his head out of the door and said "What was that? I couldn't hear you,   
  
sorry."  
  
Marikku growled and stomped the rest of the way to the kitchen, whispering   
  
profanities under his breath. When he reached the kitchen, he yanked the refrigerator door   
  
open and scowled when he found only one dish of food left.  
  
There was tape stuck to the side of the plastic container that read "Reserved for   
  
Marik! Do not eat! That means you, Marikku!" in Marik's handwriting.   
  
Marikku took the container and said to no one in particular "Good for nothing,   
  
lazy little bro. Always getting the food for himself. I think I'll take this food off his grubby little hands."  
  
Marikku popped the food in the microwave and ate it in no time flat. He felt weird,   
  
as if he was more energetic all of a sudden. Suddenly, Marik walked into the room and   
  
Marikku quickly threw the container into the garbage form across the room. (A.N.: *holds up   
  
sign with "10" in big, red letters* 10 points! And they've won the game! Okay, okay, I'll   
  
stop!) Marik caught a glimpse of the label and went ballistic. "Marikku, can't you read?   
  
That was my food, you idiot!" he yelled.  
  
Marikku shrugged and said "So? What was so special about that food, huh?"  
  
Marikku really knew how to tick off his little brother, and this proves it. Marik's   
  
face darkened and his fists and jaw were both clenched. Marikku cringed. His brother looked   
  
more evil than himself for a moment. Marikku gulped and said "Marik, if you're so pissed   
  
off about that ONE PLATE OF FOOD, then what was in it?"  
  
Marik growled and said "My daily dose of sugar!" (A.N.: I see a lot of YGO fanficts   
  
about the hikari being sugar high and they wreck havoc instead of the yami. Watch what   
  
happens in this one!!! XD)  
  
"And exactly how much sugar?" Marikku asked.  
  
"One cup at the most… Why?"  
  
"Gah! Marik, that's way too much sugar! No wonder you're so happy-go-lucky all the   
  
time!" Marikku was panicking.  
  
Marik growled again and said "That was the last of the sugar in that food! What am   
  
I going to eat tomorrow?!"  
  
Marikku wasn't listening and murmuring to himself "No wonder why he's so high all   
  
the time… I wonder why he uses so much sugar… Hm… What's going to happen to me now?"  
  
Marik hit him in the head with his fist and said "You aren't listening, idiot!"  
  
Marikku put his hands to his head and whined "Oww… That hurt! You're mean, Marik!"  
  
Marik looked at him weird and said "Since when did you whine? In situations like   
  
this, we are usually playing the opposite roles."  
  
Marikku blinked and said "Big words… Could you repeat that in ENGLISH?"  
  
Marik sighed. The sugar was taking affect on his older, and might I say, evil   
  
brother. Unbeknownst to him, Marikku was poking him with his Millennium Rod he uses to   
  
"rule the world". When he finally noticed, Marikku was sitting on the kitchen floor like a   
  
dog (A.N.: Think Inuyasha's trademark sitting position!) and poking Marik's foot with his   
  
Millennium Rod while saying "Poke" over and over again.  
  
Marik glared at him and yelled "What are you doing?!"  
  
Marikku looked up and smiled innocently. "Poking you… Why?" he said.  
  
"It's annoying, dimwit! Now stop it!"  
  
Marikku sniffed and innocent little tears threatened to burst from his eyes. Marik   
  
sighed and said "Fine… You can poke me… Just not too much!"  
  
Marikku smiled and began to poke Marik again. Marik sighed and walked back to his   
  
room Marikku following him and poking him in the back at the same time. Marikku began to   
  
jump on the bed once he got to the room. Marik sighed. (A.N.: He seems to be doing that a   
  
lot, doesn't he? *gets hit by a lit candle and hair catches fire* OKAY, OKAY, I'LL CONTINUE   
  
JUST… DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!!! .) He couldn't do anything. This was his entire fault. He   
  
should have hid his food somewhere. He had no choice but to watch the sugar high do its   
  
magic. Or he could knock out Marikku and lock him in his room until the sugar high was no   
  
more. But if he chose the latter, Ishizu would literally kill him for getting Marikku into   
  
sugar high in the first place. Plus, Marikku COULD be crazy enough to jump out the window   
  
and take the risk of nearly killing himself just to be free. He sighed. "Some dilemma I've   
  
got myself in…" he thought as he leaned back in his office chair. (A.N.: Ya know, the ones   
  
that spin. Those are fun! ^^ *gets hit in the head by non-flying Kuribohs* Ah!!! Evil,   
  
mutant, fluff-ball thingies!!!)  
  
Let's get back to Marikku, shall we? Well, Marikku was now jumping up and down on   
  
the bed yelling "Wheeeee!!!" very loudly.  
  
He jumped off the bed and dashed out the room without his brother's notice. He ran   
  
out of the house, disturbing the people of Japan with his maniacal laugh. A little boy   
  
began to cry and several birds flew by, dropping dung bombs around Marikku as they passed   
  
above. (A.N.: I couldn't help but put that there!!! XD *cracks up and falls on the floor,   
  
hitting head on the bookshelf* @.@ What are canaries doing in my room?...) Suddenly, a   
  
squirrel ran down the trunk of the tree in the front lawn and bit Marikku's shin, rather   
  
hard for such a small squirrel too. He began to run in a circle, his arms waving in the   
  
air, and yelled "Evil, mutant, blood-sucking squirrel wants to eat me! Dear Ra, help me!!!" (A.N.: Haha!!! *cracks up, rolls into ball, and holds up sign that says "We now continue our feature presentation."*) Several children ran away from the crazed Egyptian and went running to their mothers as more squirrels gathered on a tree, watching their friend torture a boy with fascination.  
  
All the commotion caught his older sister's attention. Ishizu ran out of the house,   
  
Marik not far behind her, and yanked the squirrel right off of Marikku's shin. Marikku   
  
jumped at the sudden jolt of white-hot pain and yelled in surprise. "Oww… Ishizu… That hurt,   
  
Ra dammit!"  
  
Ishizu just ignored him and glared at Marik. Then, when she noticed the crowd of   
  
people in front of her house, she yelled "Why are you people still here?! What? You wanna   
  
be bitten by a squirrel?! Well, go to your own houses and be my Ra damned guest!"   
  
Everyone left whispering "What an odd family they are…"  
  
Marik tried to tip-toe his way back into the house but Ishizi grabbed the back of   
  
his shirt and dragged him back. She roughly set him on his feet, facing Marikku, and pointed   
  
at her super-hyper brother. "I have a feeling you had something to do with this, Marik!"   
  
she yelled, putting great emphasis on his name which made him swallow nervously.  
  
Marikku was, again, sitting on the floor like a dog and was looking up at them with   
  
wide, innocent eyes. He felt a little hurt because of his little incident with the "evil"   
  
squirrel. Then he said "Marik left food in fridge. Me wanted to eat it. Me didn't know it   
  
had sugar. Sugar good!"  
  
Marik burst out laughing and Ishizu glared at him, forcing him to stop. Ishizu   
  
crossed her arms in front of her and said "Did you leave your sugar food in the fridge   
  
AGAIN, Marik?"  
  
Marik nodded and squeaked suddenly when Ishizu grabbed his neck and began to   
  
strangle him. "What did I tell you about leaving your food in the reach of your brother?!   
  
Must I yell it in your ear and pound it in your thick skull until your muttering it like a   
  
broken record?!" Ishizu yelled at him.  
  
Marik squeaked. "No…"  
  
Marikku laughed at Marik's timid-ness and stopped when he saw a bird form the   
  
corner of his eye. He smirked and practicallt pounced at the poor bird. It flew away just   
  
in time but Marikku still followed it, pouncing every few minutes or so. Ishizu was too   
  
busy chasing Marik around the yard with a broom held high over her head, ready to bash   
  
Marik to a pulp, to notice Marikku pouncing away.   
  
20 minutes later…  
  
Marik was lying on the ground with bruises and cuts all over his body. His face   
  
looked like this: @.@. Ishizu was standing next to him, broom held high and her left foot   
  
on his back in triumph. Finally, she noticed that Marikku was gone and brought Marik to   
  
his feet. She began to strangle him again and yelled "Where in Egypt's seven hells is   
  
Marikku?!" in his face.  
  
Halfway to unconsciousness, Marik pointed towards the city. Ishizu looked towards   
  
the city and her jaw dropped along with Marik, who happily fell asleep on the soft grass.   
  
Ishizu stared at the city. It was burning. (A.N.: I just had to put that there! XD) After   
  
a few moments, Ishizu began to smell the horrid odor of burning mortar and smoke. By then,   
  
Ishizu had gone out of her trance and threw herself in the car, along with a sleeping Marik.   
  
The noise of the buildings falling and the smell of smoke awoke Marik as Ishizu drove them   
  
through the city. All was quiet, no one was on the streets, windows were shattered, and   
  
glass was scattered all over the ground. Then, they got out of the car to hear a maniacal   
  
laugh from above. As if they were synchronized, they looked up at the same time. Ishizu's   
  
jaw dropped and Marik's eyes widened. It was Marikku standing at the top of a skyscraper,   
  
holding up his Millennium Rod and laughing his evil laugh. Suddenly, Marikku's laugh   
  
stopped and he began to fall. Marik screamed like a little girl and began to run circles   
  
around Ishizu, trying to dodge his falling brother. Ishizu, still staring up at Marikku,   
  
grabbed his shirt, dragged him to her spot, and moved away. Marik looked at her weird and   
  
said "Ishizu, wha—"  
  
Marik would have finished his sentence… had it not been for Marikku's falling   
  
directly on top of him. His face looked just as it did when Ishizu beat him up. Ishizu   
  
walked over and inspected Marikku. "Thank O Holy Ra for the side effects of sugar highs…"   
  
she muttered.  
  
Marik, almost dead, whispered "I am never going to eat sugar again…"  
  
Now you know, people, that you should never give sugar to evil masterminds. Oh yeah,   
  
try to keep your secret chocolate stash hidden. (A.N.: *wink*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: This story isn't exactly like the copy I gave to teacher. 'Cuz I don't have it with me. I'm on a cruise right now and my dad brought my laptop. SO I GET TO FINISH THIS STORY AND PLAY DDR!!! XD. 


End file.
